1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to urine receptacles and the like and, more particularly, to a urine collection device having a pair of male and female collector funnels in combination with a standard water hose connection for flushing and detachable inlet hoses capable of being carried in a pocket formed at the side of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embarrassment is perhaps the worst aspect for people suffering from incontinence. Not only do accidents themselves cause embarrassment, the solution of incontinence pads or xe2x80x9cadult diapersxe2x80x9d leads to embarrassment as well. These pads are often bulky and can be clearly seen in outline form under one""s clothes. Additionally, they are uncomfortable and hot to wear especially in warm weather. People who do not suffer from incontinence, but a weak bladder or frequent urination also suffer from similar problems. It is sometimes almost impossible to sleep or travel in a car due to the need to urinate frequently.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a garment for fixing a urine bag on a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,116 issued in the name of Kristensen
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,509 issued in the name of Schneider et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,979 issued in the name of Odis
The following patents describe a support system for a catheter leg bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,821 issued in the name of Lowey
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,785 issued in the name of Barto, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,837 issued in the name of Ishikawa discloses a urine absorbent bag for male incontinence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,095 issued in the name of Lu describes a disposable urine bag for females.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,358 issued in the name of Johnson, Jr. et al. discloses a urine bag carrier with a stretchable front panel.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,726 issued in the name of Denard describes a disposable urine collection device for males.
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which those who suffer from incontinence, a weak bladder or frequent urination can be afforded a solution to this problem in a manner which is inconspicious to all of those around.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide for an improved urine receptacle for males and females.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a urine collection device specifically adapted to conform in shape to the frontal contours of the wearer""s body.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a urine collection device having a valved drain mechanism.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an emergency urinal kit is a urine collection system for people suffering from incontinence, people who are bedridden, or people who do not have easy access to restroom facilities, such as those who are traveling. The invention consists of a pair of small rubber collection funnels, attached to a corresponding connection hose and a corresponding inlet valve. The person simply places the collection funnel against the urination opening and relieves themselves. The rubber tube carries the urine to a flexible, soft plastic collection bag, where escaping air exits through an air relief valve. When finished, the user simply closes all valves. To empty the device, the user opens the air relief valve and an exit valve on the bottom. The device is then washed out and rinsed and stored in a carrying case for the next time it is needed. A carrying strap provides for easy transportation.
The use of the present invention allows or those unable to use a restroom or bathroom the ability to relieve themselves in a discrete manner that is quick, easy and effective.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides for a pair of male and female urine receptacles having a valved drain mechanism.